<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remedio para el estrés by Ady87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060367">Remedio para el estrés</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ady87/pseuds/Ady87'>Ady87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Stress, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ady87/pseuds/Ady87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry encuentra un desahogo para sus problemas de estrés y en la persona que menos lo esperaba.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remedio para el estrés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba por comenzar el sexto año de Harry Potter en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, pero algo no andaba bien. El siempre callado, tierno y pacífico Harry, no lo era más; se había transformado literalmente en otra persona, si bien era cierto que el dolor cambiaba a la gente, jamás se había visto un caso como aquel. Todos los que hasta ese momento habían conocido al niño-que-vivió, lo desconocían por completo. Ahora era más callado que antes, pero a la menor provocación se abalanzaba a los golpes, si, a golpes; nada de magia, nada de hechizos con varita o sin ella, a golpes como un vulgar muggle, como en una ocasión le dijera Snape. Harry simplemente le había contestado que de qué demonios le servía la magia, si ésta solo le arrebataba a su familia y a las personas que le querían.</p><p> </p><p>Esta plática la habían tenido cuando Snape fue a sacarlo de la cárcel muggle, ¿Cómo fue a dar ahí? Muy simple, Duddle Dursley y sus compinches lo provocaron al punto de que se lio a golpes con todos, aún cuando eran más grandes que él, en edad y fuerza, Harry barrió el piso con todos ellos, verdaderamente el quidditch tenía sus ventajas, no era que el oscuro profesor se las quisiera hacer ver; ya era suficiente con los problemas que estaba causando. Así que ahora estaban ahí, Dumbledore había decidido que nadie podía controlar a Harry si no era Severus, como en nombre de Merlín había llegado a esa conclusión, era algo que nunca se explicaría. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez sí, era una venganza del viejo director, por haberse unido hace tantos años a las filas de los mortífagos.</p><p> </p><p>Estaban compartiendo el mismo espacio desde hacía cuatro días y era increíble como aún no se mataban, tal vez era porque no se veían mucho, solo en la cena, ya que las horas del desayuno y la comida Snape siempre las pasaba en su laboratorio privado de pociones, era su mejor forma de relajarse, bueno tenía "otras" formas para su relajación, pero desde que había vuelto el señor oscuro, tenía que conformarse con el mismo, esto no era al cien por ciento satisfactorio, pero era mejor que nada.</p><p> </p><p>Harry estaba furioso, pero contra todo lo que pensaban los demás, no estaba furioso con la vida, ni con las personas a su alrededor; estaba furioso con el mismo, estaba tan asqueado de ser él...  no quería vivir más, jamás fue un cobarde, simplemente sabía que el mundo estaría mejor sin él. Desafortunadamente no podía darse el lujo de sucumbir a la tentación de largarse de este mundo, todos contaban con que derrotara a Voldemort, maldito, mil veces maldito... y no porque hubiera asesinado a sus padres, no porque sus mortífagos fueran la causa de que ya no tuviera a su padrino con él... no, maldito fuera por no haberlo matado de bebé, entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado y el sería tan feliz en la inconsciencia de la muerte...</p><p> </p><p>Cada día sus pensamientos eran más sombríos, no encontraba la forma de liberar tanta rabia y tanto dolor, irónicamente la única forma que había encontrado era el sentir dolor físico, le daba una calma y una tranquilidad que rara vez sentía, últimamente no quería usar magia, también la odiaba... para lo único que le servía era para lanzar un hechizo no verbal sobre si mismo, hechizo que aparecía unas enormes cuerdas que se enredaban por todo su cuerpo inmovilizándolo, era lo que más deseaba... ceder el control a alguien más, estaba tan cansado de llevar el peso de todo el mundo mágico en sus hombros, era demasiado para un pobre muchacho de quince años... y sin embargo, hasta ese año, no había dado una sola queja o algún indicio de su agotamiento... no era todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven héroe del mundo mágico. Hace unos meses que había pasado la navidad y con ello, el penoso encuentro que tuvo con Cho Chang en la sala de menesteres, ahí le quedó muy claro que una chica no era lo que él buscaba, posterior a esto y durante las vacaciones se encontró con que le gustaba tocarse "ahí abajo" y no como la normal masturbación para un chico heterosexual de su edad, no; se tocaba su pequeña entrada y cuidadosamente se enterraba sus pequeños dedos, imaginaba que estaba a merced de un hombre, un hombre capaz de poseerlo en todos los sentidos, no solo en el físico, alguien a quien le pudiera dar toda su confianza, sabiendo que en ningún momento abusaría de ella, alguien brutalmente honesto que le dijera las verdades sin rodeos, sin endulzarle las cosas por muy malas que fueran... desgraciadamente solo había una persona así, alguien que el conocía muy bien... desgraciadamente también era alguien que le odiaba profundamente... Severus Snape.</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron los días, Severus veía a Potter cabizbajo y bastante molesto, no encontraba la forma de ayudarle a tratar con su rabia. Había pasado todo el día encerrado en el laboratorio de pociones y salió cerca de la una de la mañana, se había perdido la cena, pero definitivamente necesitaba ese nuevo caldero de veritaserum. Al pasar frente a la puerta de Potter escuchó unos fuertes gemidos, a sabiendas de que el chico solía tener pesadillas inducidas por el señor oscuro, abrió la puerta de la habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que Potter no estaba dormido ni tenía pesadilla alguna; el chico se encontraba en medio de la cama, amarrado totalmente por unas cuerdas que iban desde su cuello hasta sus tobillos. De su nuca bajaban por su espalda dividiéndola en una mitad perfecta, se metían entre sus nalgas dejándolas abiertas y descubriendo su rosado orificio que latía rápidamente, abrazaban sus muslos y pasaban por detrás de sus piernas hasta terminar en sus tobillos. Se quedó anonadado en la puerta, sin palabras ante tal espectáculo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se sentía morir, no sabia como pero Snape se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo,  no podía despegar la vista de la puerta, pero al mismo le daba una gran vergüenza que precisamente él fuera testigo de sus depravaciones. No pudo aguantar más las lágrimas que escocían en sus ojos y poco a poco sus mejillas se vieron bañadas con abundantes lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p>Severus no sabía que hacer; ciertamente había quedado poco menos que impresionado con aquella escena, jamás hubiera imaginado que el muchacho tuviera esas inclinaciones, él mismo era un dominante con basta experiencia, pero por cuestiones de la guerra, había dejado su vida privada en una pausa. Ahora, en ese mismo momento, no sabía como proceder; además de la sorpresa inicial, Potter era una criatura al que aún no le encontraba explicaciones, se tendría que guiar por su instinto. Con cuidado se acercó hasta el chico, que a estas alturas ya era un mar de lágrimas, con un movimiento de varita deshizo los nudos de la cuerda y la retiró de su cuerpo. La tensión abandonó los músculos del chico al verse liberados de aquel instrumento, por lo que su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el lecho. Severus se acercó despacio hasta el cuerpo de Potter, que seguia convulsionando por el llanto, con cuidado lo tomó en brazos y el chico buscó refugio en su pecho, no supo cuantas horas habían pasado, pero así abrazados, los encontró la luz del día siguiente.</p><p> </p><p>Las clases habían comenzado hacía apenas una semana y Harry ya había tenido problemas en la escuela, contrariamente a lo que los demás pensaban, el director incluido, no se había peleado con los miembros de otras casas, concretamente con Malfoy y las demás serpientes de Slytherin, a pesar de que estos se había burlado de la pronta muerte de Sirius, Harry había pasado de ellos, no había respondido a sus provocaciones ni a sus insultos una sola vez; el problema había venido en su misma casa y para sorpresa de todos con Ronald Wesley, su mejor amigo. Fue una mañana, en el gran comedor, a la hora del desayuno; cuando se escuchó el grito del pelirrojo "¿Cómo que tienes que pedir permiso?" Harry únicamente lo volteó a ver y le repitió lo que ya le había dicho con anterioridad, que aún no sabía si iba a estar en el equipo de quidditch ese año, que iba a preguntar si podía. Obviamente nadie se entendía este cambio, ya que todos consideraban que Harry era el alumno preferido de Dumbledore y por lo mismo, con el poder para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Lo que los demás alumnos y profesores no sabían, era que Harry ya no se mandaba solo; un gran cambio se había logrado en las pasadas vacaciones, Harry ahora estaba más relajado ya que nuevas normas le habían sido impuestas. Ahora una persona estaba a cargo de él, ya no era solo "el niño-que-vivo" contra el mundo; en las habitaciones privadas de su "maestro", era verdaderamente libre, alguien más estaba al mando de lo que sucedía alrededor, gracias a esa fantástica persona él se sentía mejor que nunca, cierto que aún le hacía falta algo, pero confiaba en que su "maestro" sabía que era ese "algo" y se lo daría cuando él considerara que estaba listo para ello.</p><p> </p><p>El tiempo carece de sentido cuando se esta haciendo algo que nos es verdaderamente estimulante,  las últimas dos horas se habían ido como los vientos de agosto, Harry había logrado entrar en el sub-espacio después de un día sumamente difícil, era el momento de salir de el, pero se sentía tan tranquilo y con tanta paz, que no quería dejar ese lugar feliz de su mente. Al fin, tuvo que salir de su comodidad y volver al mundo real, ese donde un loco hambriento de poder, seguía dándole caza, pero al mismo tiempo a ese mundo donde estaba el hombre del que se había comenzado a enamorar.</p><p> </p><p>Severus sabía que algo estaba cambiando en Potter, ya no lo veía igual que antes, ahora lo buscaba con muchísima más frecuencia, cierto que esto aumento a raiz de los problemas que tuvo con su mejor amigo, para él, un experto en legeremancia no fue nada díficil entrar en la frágil cabeza del pelirrojo  y ver lo histérico que se puso cuando supo que Severus era el que ahora tomaba las decisiones por Harry; tenía que darle su crédito a la chica Granger, podía ser todo un diccionario con pies e una insufrible sabelotodo, pero no había incordiado a Harry con su decisión, todo lo contrario, le consiguió suficiente bibliografía a Potter sobre el tema, como para llenar un ala de la biblioteca y lo escuchaba cuando era necesario. Wesley no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en lo que iba del curso escolar.  Sabía que era lo que había cambiado en su pupilo y, el mismo había cambiado su manera de verlo a él, ciertamente aún guardaba algo de recelo por ser un Potter, las viejas costumbres no se pueden eliminar de la noche a la mañana, pero había descubierto una nueva faceta del chico, era mucho más parecido a su vieja amiga Lily de lo que creyó en un principio. Además cada día era más dificil resistirse al chico, era sumamente tentador. Sus preciosos ojos verdes se oscurecían de deseo, con su entrenamiento de sumisión lo había visto en ropa interior, ya que aún no quería llegar a la intimidad de verlo totalmente desnudo, pero Harry utilizaba unos pequeños slips blancos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, tenía unas largas, esbeltas y bronceadas piernas, unas nalgas redondas y firmes, que Severus se moría por enrojecerlas con una buena sesión de nalgadas o sparking. Tenía un torso desarrollado por el quidditch, donde se alojaban dos hermosos pezones rosados, que se endurecían al paso de su aliento, pero lo mejor y lo que encendía tanto su líbido era la hermosa polla de Harry, se adivinaba de buena proporción y, a la cual, solo hacía falta que su mirada se posara sobre ella, para que creciera, latiera y quisiera explotar dentro de los slips de Harry. Sabía que el chico estaba impaciente por sentirle. Después de que su relación cambió tan drásticamente en aquellas semanas, hacía casi siete meses, habían hablado mucho, lo principal en una relación como la de ellos, era la comunicación, el chico había aceptado su gusto por los hombres, y su profundo deseo de ser tomado por el culo por una gran polla, pero el chico no solo quería sexo, quería entregar su alma y su confianza junto con su cuerpo, algo para lo que Severus Snape era el candidato ideal. De la única cosa que estaba seguro era de que no haría esperar a Harry por mucho tiempo  más.</p><p> </p><p>El día de Navidad tuvieron un ataque al colegio del que pudieron salir victoriosos pero no ilesos, se había descubierto el papel de Severus como espía de la orden y fue severamente castigado por Voldemort, tortura que fue detenida por el mismo Harry al lanzarle un crucio verdaderamente potente a su enemigo, dejándolo dañado el suficiente tiempo para que pudiera tomar en sus brazos el maltrecho cuerpo de su maestro y llevarselo a un lugar seguro; contrariamente a lo que todos pensarían, Harry no llevó al profesor a San Mungo o a Hogwarts, se apareció en la casa de la hiladera y no hubo poder mágico o humano que los hiciera salir de esa casa hasta unos pocos días antes de comenzar las clases, encontrándose Snape ya completamente recuperado, nadie jamás supo que fue lo que pasó en aquellas cuatro semanas, solo que Harry se volvió casi completamente la sombra del que fuera su mas odiado maestro.</p><p> </p><p>Llegó el fin de cursos y con el, daba inicio el último año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts. Esa tarde, cuando el tren arribava a la estación  9 3/4 en Londres, un grupo de mortífagos los atacó quedando la mayoría de estos muertos o en condiciones muy lamentables al ser repelidos con una onda de poder impresionante de Harry Potter cuando intentaban matar al traidor de Snape; a todo el mundo que, de una u otra manera fue testigo o tuvo conocimiento de este hecho, le quedó una cosa muy clara; si no quería acabar muertos por un furioso adolescente de ojos verdes, no deberían de meterse con cierto profesor de pociones.</p><p> </p><p>El incio del nuevo año escolar escolar estuvo repleto de chismes, noticias y nuevas disposiciones; desde ese momento una buena parte de las mazmorras estaban vedadas hasta para los mismos slytherins, aunque la comidilla había sido la noticia que diera el profesor Dumbledore, por disposiciones "oficiales" Potter dejaba de compartir habitaciones en la torre de Griffyndor, ahora tomaría las habitaciones de Snape.</p><p> </p><p>Para el cumpleaños de Potter y su mayoría de edad, Voldemort atacó de nuevo el castillo, en un despliege imponente de magia sin varita, Harry canalizó toda su fuerza en terminar con aquel lo más rápido posible. Por medio de la conexión mental que tenía el chico con su pareja, el pocionista le preguntó el porqué de tanta misericordia al eliminar tan rápido al lord, Harry simplemente le contestó que ese día era su cumpleaños y que cierto hombre sexy y muy atractivo de ojos negros le había prometido que esa misma noche perdería su virginidad, cumpliéndole todos y cada uno de los sueños húmedos que había tenido últimamente. Y nadie, ni siquiera un demente con cara de serpiente, iba a arruinarle su noche de cumpleaños al impaciente héroe del mundo mágico.</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>